


They are not my family

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: The day Harry realised the Dursley's were not his family.





	

* * *

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter, but maybe one day *sighs looking off into the distance***

* * *

 

 

Six year old Harry Potter's dream of the night sky and a flying motorbike were disturbed when he was woken up by the sound of Dudley’s heavy footsteps over his head. He reached for his glasses, put them on and waited for Aunt Petunia to let him out of his cupboard. He was excited for his day because at school there was going to be a spelling test and he had been practicing all week. 'If I do well maybe I'll get a hug like Dudley does!' Harry thought to himself, beaming at just the thought of getting a hug of Aunt Petunia. 'If I do as good as in school maybe they will eventually give me Dudley's second room.' Harry got himself dressed in his uniform and after waiting for a few minutes his cupboard door was opened by Aunt Petunia, who then ushered him into to the kitchen and made him dish up everyone but him a plate of breakfast.

After giving everyone their food Harry left the house and started the journey to school. He had to leave the house earlier than Dudley because he got driven to school by Uncle Vernon on his way to work while Harry was made to walk. By the time he made it to school Dudley was already there lining up to go inside the school, he joined the back of the line and waited for it to be time for school to start.

**At The End Of School**

Harry started to walk back home beaming, he had gotten 19/20 on his spelling test and he did the best in the whole class! Dudley only got 8/20 because he hadn't been practicing. He couldn't wait to tell his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, 'I want to be home already, I can't wait to show them.'

When Harry finally got to Privet Drive he ran to the house and started to smile when he saw his Aunt and Uncle standing there with Dudley patting him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you son" Uncle Vernon said smiling down at him and Aunt Petunia looked ecstatic holding Dudley's test in her hand. When Harry reached the house he handed over his test to his Uncle, beaming as he passed it to his Aunt. She looked at it and then walked into the house taking Dudley with her. "Get inside now." Growled Uncle Vernon, Harry's smile shrunk, confused when he heard his tone of voice. He walked into the living room wondering what was wrong and saw Dudley sitting there looking smugly at Harry until Uncle Vernon walked into the room when he then looked like he was about to cry. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS DUDLEY? YOU THINK YOUR SO SMART, HUH BOY?" Uncle Vernon thundered at Harry, who felt like crying wondering what he had done wrong this time. Uncle Vernon took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to calm himself down.

When it seemed like Uncle Vernon wasn't able to calm himself down Aunt Petunia said, "What do you think you were doing? You made Dudley look bad today with that stupid spelling test, we all know you cheated on it. There's no way you would do that well when our smart little Duddikins struggled so much." She hissed at Harry, reaching her arm out to hug Dudley and pulling him close to her body. Harry could feel the tears filling his eyes and looked at his feet before anyone could see them, 'They were supposed to be proud of me, like they were with Dudley.'

Uncle Vernon seemed to have calmed himself down enough to talk but her face was still purple, "Go to your cupboard, you will be having no dinner." Harry walked to his cupboard, climbing in after opening the door which was slammed and locked behind him by his Uncle. 'No matter what I do their not going to care, are they?' He wondered to himself as the tears finally managed to escaped his eyes. After a few minutes of crying he wiped his eyes and thought to himself, 'If they're not going to care neither am I. They are not my family because family cares about each other and this is not my home this is just a house I live in.'

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

****

 

 

 


End file.
